As recognized herein, it is often difficult to align two devices properly to engage them with each other. As also recognized herein, misaligning two devices when trying to engage them with each other can lead to a failure to properly connect the two devices, and can also damage one or both devices. There are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing.